fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooged starring Master Xandred and Friends
2012 after the apocalypse... Master Xandred: Well, now. Seems that our friend Starscream perished in the apocalypse! Hahahaha! Megatron: Yes, and we shall... eh? Overlord: What is it, Megatron? Megatron: LOOK! All the villains gasp at a hearse carrying a coffin in white. Lotso: Maybe you are seeing things that are not appropiate. Master Xandred: Let's all go. As the villains go for their house, a face appears on the door in the shape of a lamp. It screams. Pennywise: What is this?! Countess Dracula: We shall see. Inside the house... Count Dregon: Megatron, you and Team Krulos check the living room. Megatron: Yes, Dregon! Count Dregon: Umbra, you and Team Tybalt check the kitchen and laundry. Umbra: I will. Count Dregon: The rest of you, split up. Krulos: There's nothing there! Umbra: I've had enough, Count Dregon. We are going upstairs! Tybalt: Yeah! We have to go upstairs! Upstairs... in the bedroom... Count Olaf: I really do hate Christmas... Master Xandred: Shhh! KOMPLEX, in the Evil Queen's magic mirror, comes to the room. KOMPLEX: What is it you wish? Master Xandred: I wish that...! Oh! What is that noise! Queen Beryl: It's like "something" is coming our way! A bright light appeared, and along came the ghost of Optimus Prime's most heroic lawyer, Lampy. Pete: What do you want from us? Lampy: Ha! Much! Master Xandred: Tell me now, Lampy, we killed you, remember? Lampy: Yes, seven years ago. Master Xandred: Mind your own business! Lampy: True. It's the mankind I love that is my business at Christmastime. Chairface Chippendale: And those chains you wear... Lampy: There's not enough time to explain...! Hear me! My time is nearly past! I am here to warn you about a triplet of spirits in order to change all your ways. Master Xandred: Don't leave us! Lampy: Remember what has passed betDween us... Master Xandred: No!!!!!! Don't leave me! The next day... Megatron: Ah... quarter past... nothing's wrong... However, light came from the curtains in the form of Blanky. Blanky: I am your previous Christmasses. Master Xandred: You can take us to our past? Blanky: Yes. Later, after a tour of the past... Master Xandred: Haunt us no longer! Grimlord: I'll prepare a midnight feast. Grimlord sees a light coming from the kitchen room. Grimlord: Vnejix! Look! Venjix: Huh! Could it be Kirby? Indeed. Venjix is rigjht! It's the Autobots' favourite vacuum cleaner, Kirby! Kirby: I am your Christmas from now on. Dark Surfer: A tour of the present would do. Later, after a tour of the present... Kirby: Look! Beneath my robe are two children you fear this Christmas! Master Xandred and villains: Have they no shelters? No charities to help- Kirby: Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses? A long-dead Radio comes to life as protector of the future of Christmas. Radio: ... Master Xandred: You are the future of Christmas! Dr. Blowhole: Take us a tour of the future... Later, after a tour of the future... The Radio takes them to their gravestones Master Xandred: No!!!!!!!! We are not the villains we were! All: Why show us this if we are past all hope? Kang the Conqueror: Please, spirit, help me! After they wake up... Master Xandred: What a nightmare! Megatron: We've changed our error of ways! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! KOMPLEX: You are free to go! Master Xandred: Merry Christmas, KOMPLEX. I'll miss you. The mountains of the Spiral Zone filled with snow. And they all lived happilly ever after. Category:Fan Fiction